Denial
by Starran
Summary: He wasn't in love with her. Oneshot, a quick read for you looking for some OldRival. Contains fluff.


**Just a quick read for someone looking for some OldRivalShipping. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own. I just make it rhyme. **

* * *

><p><strong>Denial<br>**Sure, you aren't.

She's right in front of me, laughing her heart out with the rest of the girls. Her brown locks are flying everywhere, the way she's laughing so hard. She's enjoying the party, unlike me, who just leans on the table that holds the punch bowl that I've been drinking from for hours because I needed an excuse for me to be hanging out there. I like this place, it has a great view of Gramp's living room, where Blue is partying in and forcing the other girls to sing karaoke.

No, I'm not in love with her.

She's annoying, loud, bratty, seductive, hot, street smart, tricky, beautiful… crap, I'm complimenting her now. I crush my empty, plastic cup that I've been drinking my punch from, because I every time I try to insult her, I end up complimenting everything I like about her. Damn it, that was the twenty-eighth cup. I toss it in the trash can that lies two feet away from me.

No, I'm not in love with her.

Gold comes up to the punch bowl, he has a bottle in his hand. He leans forward in the punch bowl, and removes the cap from the bottle. I sigh, he's never going to learn. I immediately snatch the bottle from his hand and open the window near the kitchen. I then chuck it out the window, and it flies into the forest behind out house, where I hear the rustling of irritated pokemon. Gold tells me "WTF?" and displays fake agony. He tells me good things could have happened to Blue and myself. I kick him in the shin. Hard. He flinches, and then limps away. My eye twitches, and I fold my arms. Two rules for you, Gold: Don't spike the punch bowl, and don't even mention a relationship between me and Blue.

No, I'm not in love with her.

Hours later, the party's over. Everyone's either sprawled on couches or passed out on floors. I drank too much punch to drink anything else. Damn Gold spiked the soda. Everyone was down and out, except for me, of course. I guess hang by the punch bowl and staring at a girl for three hours straight could do some good.

No, I'm not in love with her.

I walk over to the living room, and she's lying on the couch, dreaming peacefully in an inappropriate position. She giggles in her sleep, setting off a drooly smile. Even you would have to admit it's adorable. I grab one of our blankets and drape it over her. She rolls in her sleep, burying herself in the blanket, and giggling some more. I smirk, and lean over, then plant a small sign of affection on her forehead. She rolls over again, and laughs. "…love you too…" She says in her sleep. My eyes widen, and then I'm calm. I run a hand through her soft, chocolate-like hair. For a spilt second, I smile at the girl.

Dammit, I'm in love with Blue.

*_Click_*

I freeze, and immediately spin around. Gold is hiding behind the couch, a camera in his hand, pointed straight at me. Of course, he wouldn't drink soda that he spiked. He gives me a smirk and a thumbs up, and crackles evily. "Told you good things would happen between you two." He laughs, and begins to run off.

No, I am not going to let him live.

* * *

><p>My head is still spinning when I wake up. I sit up on the plush couch, looking around at the rest of my half-drunken friends. There's a blanket over me, strange, I don't remember grabbing a blanket. I peer over to the dining room, where I nearly burst out into laughter when I see Gold tied to the leg of the table, half beaten and Green's charizard huddling up next to him, sleeping soundly. Gold is too afraid to move, in fear that he'll wake the sleeping beast. I snicker, I wonder what he did to receive that kind of punishment.<p>

I turn my head slightly, and there's Green, sleeping soundly on the kitchen floor. He's exhausted, from punishing Gold, probably. I laugh, I hope he didn't know what I was dreaming about (Him, obviously), that would have been embarrassing. My secrets can never be told.

Weird, my forehead feels tingly.

* * *

><p>There you go, just a story to make up for having writer's block. Super short and fluffy.<p>

Now go get me a doughnut, I'm hungry.

Review.

-Starri.


End file.
